Gateways
by Angel of the night
Summary: This happens after 02. I used the digimon battle cards as my plot line.
1. Default Chapter Title

As the card fluttered along the breeze, it began to glow as it neared a young woman. As she tied up her hair, the card fluttered at her feet. Picking it up, the gate of the digital card activated and sucked her in, yelling. That was 3 years ago, a year after the next genneration of the Digidestined had completed their task. Suddenly a Agumon came charging at the black clad figure. She twirled out and threw out a card. "Elecmon, come forth!"  
  
Tai and Kari, years after the Digimon Emperor had been defeated, were walking through the park, talking about school and other things. Tai, now a sophmore in college, and Kari, a Senior in high school, were thinking about their digimon. Suddenly a blast of light invaded their vision as their digivices reacted wildly. WHen they openned their eyes, everyone, including Ken was standing there, their digimon running up to greet them.   
"Tai! What are you doing here in the digital world?" Agumon asked.  
"I was going to ask the same thing...." tai was interupted as a body fell from nowhere, landing with a sickening thunk. Joe, Izzy, and Kari an over to the girl, turning her over. Before they could even check for any injuries, the girl struggled to get up. A Whizzing sound flew above them as a Snimon came flying in.  
  
"Rookie, appear before me!" The girl cried, a card appearing out of nowhere. It flipped over, showing a agumon picture on it. Suddenly the card shimmered and the ghostly shape of a agumon appeared, soilifying as it came out. The girl took out another card and flipped it over.  
"Card, take the next form!" The card revealed a Tyranomon, and Agumon began to shimmer. When the light disappeared, instead of greymon, Tyranomon was standing there. Tyranomon attacked the Snimon till the snimon turned into another card and flashed away. Tyranomon shrunk into 2 cards, which the girl picked up.  
  
"What are the Digidestined doing back in the Digital realm? Your purpose has been served." The girl stared at them from behind her thin glasses.  
"Your questioning why WERE in the digital world? WHo are you? what are you doing here?" Matt said, Gabumon backing him up.  
"I'm here because I am ment to be here. I also have a digimon partner, but I don't use the digivice to digivolve them. My name is of no concern." The girl said, her black hair swirling, her dark brown eyes cold.  
"Please tell us!" Sora said, biyomon looking worried.  
"Fine. I am called Lina. I am also the digi card keeper.now....." Lina held a card.  
"Return to the world which you came from! GATEWAY." The beam of light flashed from the card and everyone disappeared.  
  
Tai and Kari blinked and they were back at the part, and everything looked normal...except.....koromon and salamon was at their feet.  
"Great job guys! You just got her mad!" salamon mumbled.  
"Whats so bad about making her mad? She's just another human being like us." Tai said. Odviously the wrong thing to ask.  
"Are you blind? She could change a agumon into different forms with those cards of hers! She can even cause digimon to warp to their megaforms!" Salamon snapped, glancing at Tai.  
  
Joe grumbled as he got up, and jumped back at bukamon latched onto his leg.  
"Bukamon! What are you doing here?" Joe asked, prying bukamon off his leg.  
"I don't know. It seems I'm just here!" Bukamon beamed, and Joe got up to get some asprin.  
'for some reason......she looks alot like my room mate Hikaru Ryosaci.' joe though as he looked into the mirror. Suddenly, Bakumon cried out, causing Joe to come running, only to see the oddest site. A swirl of white smoke was floating in the center of his room. Suddenly Hikaru and Mimi came crashing through, coughing as Tanemon looked worried. A card fluttered after the portal had disappeared. Joe picked it up and turned it over, revealing the card GATEWAY.  
"Okay, what is happening here?" Joe asked. Mimi and Hikaru looked up and suddenly Hikaru stood up.  
"This is none of your concern. I suggest you do not mention this to the others." Hikaru said, her brown eyes hard.  
What was this? The silent, timid, sweet hikaru acting like she wouldn't change her mind?  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Before anyone could say a word, Mimi came between them.  
"Hikaru, Joe, don't do anything!" Mimi said, staring at them, Tanemon nodding. Hikaru glared at Mimi, but it didn't last. She sighed and the nodded. Suddenly, mimi suggested getting everyone together. At that Hikaru glared at Mimi, but and puppy-eye look attack always seemed to make her change her mind. Joe stared at the exchange of glances, and smiled. This would be like old times.  
  
At the park, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Tai, and Kari stood waiting for the rest of their friend. Only Joe and Mimi knew that Hikaru would be there. Matt and Tk came up, arguing about who had won the suddenly interupted fight. Davis soon came, cody and Yolei following. Ken came last, explaining about the Chess tournerment he had to win. Their digimon had snuck with them, only there was something wrong, Ken had no digimon.  
"He didn't appear when we went back to the digital world, nor when we returned....." Ken began, but was interupted by Hikaru jumping down from her treetrunk, followed by a floating card.  
"I believe that your digimon was simply data given a form by your black digivice, which at the time, wasn't working correctly." Hikaru said, brushing her black hair away from her eyes. Matt, Davis, and Tai eyed her while Kari and Sora blacked up. Izzy just stood there, his fingers still, not typing, as he eyed the card that followed her. Ken was the first one to ask about that.  
"Why is there a card there?" Ken said pointing to the floating card. Suddenly it floated to the ground and then expanded and when it had finnaly formed into a odd digimon.  
"That's Tapirmon! A quiet digimon, but he's not weak, expecially against virus types." Salamon said.  
"Quite correct. You are the past digidestined, but why are you still able to travel through the digital gate?" Tapirmon asked the digimon. Koromon, Salamon, motimon, and Tsunomon looked at each other, questioning eachother. Suddenly there was a scream as Kuaguwamon flew through the city, diving at the group. Hikaru's eyes thinned and she took out a deck of cards. Laying them on the ground, she flipped the first card over, revealing a gomamon card.  
"Creature, I summon thee from the sea!" She cried, the card glowing and a gomamon jumped out. Suddenly she threw up 6 cards. "COMBIND TO MY WILL AND GIVE HIM POWER!" the cards shimmered and lodged themselves into gomamon.  
"Gomamon warp-digivolve into...........Marineangelmon!" The card gomamon suddenly turned into the small digimon, which looked like it was a mix between bukamon, gomamon, and something pink.......  
"Smilely face!" The attack obliviated the Kuagumon which turned into a card. Picking up the card, Hikaru's eyes narrowed and she threw it into the air and then as it fluttered down, her aura lashed out and destroyed it. Suddenly of Izzy's new labtop screen, a kuaguwamonshot across the screen, causing him to drop it, but unforunatly he was on a treebranch, and his lab top would of become bits and pieces of platic and mircochips, but luckily Hikaru simply caught it.  
Izzy looked at her face, blushing at what he saw. Her shoulder length dark brown hair, so dark that is was almost black except when it shone in the sun. The way her chocolate brown eyes were hard, yet caring at the same time. Suddenly Izzy snapped out of his dreamworld. What was he thinking? She could be the enemy.....but still.  
  
Tai layed down in his dorm room which he shared with Matt. Not exact the most peaceful pairing, but they survived. Matt and him were talking about that girl, Hikaru.  
"She's not to be trusted. I mean she doesn't even have a digivice nor any part in the digital world." Matt said, practicing his guitar. Tai nodded, but he didn't seem interested. Instead he was thinking about Sora...it had been 3 years since the last time he saw her....  
  
Joe was doing his homework, but he couldn't get his mind off of Mimi. SHe no longert had pink hair but it still remained the same length...her eyes, her skin, everything about her seemed perfect..but what about Hikaru. She acted nothing like she did in his classes. This was so odd to him. Suddenly bukamon surprised him causing Joe to yell, thus setting off the chain reaction.  
  
Ken sat in his dorm room, typing up his report, but his thoughts strayed to that girl, Hikaru.....She was beautiful yet she had power.....WHAT was he thinking? He continued to type, but eventually he stopped and grumbled. HE had always admired Hikaru, even though he never meet her in person. Now that he knew that she had power..Well she was irristable. He stood up and walked over to the balcony of his appartment. He closed his eyes and let the breeze calm him down.  
"Hikaru........." he whispered, letting the name flutter away on the breeze. 


End file.
